


introspection

by serenitea



Category: Uncatergorized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitea/pseuds/serenitea





	introspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkStory/gifts).



will come back soon ~


End file.
